


Life Finds A Way

by RoboFlower



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Indulgent, mentions of sex but nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: Everything Lyssandra did, she did without reason. Now she just does it all for him.





	Life Finds A Way

When he asked to see the Dragonstone, she got a terrible, horrible, sinking feeling in her stomach. Her heart sank, but she cheerfully allowed him to look at it.

_Lyssandra the Wolf had a crush._

Lyssandra would have denied having any feelings for the sweet scholar if only for his own sake. Even more so when she was recognized as Dragonborn. She definitely didn’t feel giddy when he expressed his excitement in traveling with her, even if it was just for study. She didn’t get butterflies in her stomach when he clung to her once, in the depths of Ustengrav, after Lucien had nearly been killed. She brushed off the lingering look he gave her as she boarded the carriage to Elenwen's party, dismissing it as the worry of a close friend. 

So when Lyssandra sits down at her desk in Breezehome to write Lucien a farewell love-letter, she's halfway through the damn thing when she stops. 

No, Lyssandra the Wolf didn't have a crush,  _she was in love._

Painful as it was to admit it, Lucien Flavius, the sweet, gentle scholar out of Cyrodiil had captured the heart of the mighty Dragonborn. She knew at that moment that she'd never get to hold him the way she wanted, never kiss him and tell him she loved him.  _She was on her way to kill Alduin, she wouldn't survive the fight._ Lyssandra poured her heart and soul into that letter and begged any gods that were listening that he'd understand. She needed him to. 

Lucien found her the next morning with tears in her eyes, sitting by the fire, staring.

She didn't protest as he held her, softly crying into his collar and saying how she didn't want to die. Lucien threaded his fingers into her hair and comforted her with words from a book she didn't remember the name of. He told her she wouldn't die. Lucien told her she  _couldn't_ die, he needed her. Lyssandra fell asleep in his arms, too deep in the comfort of sleep to notice the kiss he pressed to her forehead. 

_Lyssandra the Wolf_   _was scared._

Walking up the steps to Dragonsreach was more difficult than she remembered. She knew Odahviing was waiting for her, as was the World-Eater. She had left before Lucien was awake, she knew she wouldn't have left if he was there to wish her farewell. The love-letter was resting on his nightstand, she hoped he would read it. When the sun rose above the horizon, she approached Odahviing. Lyssandra the Wolf promised herself she would meet her death with dignity and honor. She left on dragon back with no intention of return. 

_Lyssandra the Wolf was in Sovngarde_

She knew she was supposed to be hunting a dragon, but the Nord's afterlife had certainly taken her breath away. Purples and pinks and blues covered the sky, and the sound of distant singing was perhaps the prettiest sound in the world. Sovngarde seemed far less beautiful when she was leading a dead soldier through Alduin's mist, however. She only managed to beat Tsun because she knew she was wasting time. When Lyssandra finally arrived in the Hall of Valor, she was eternally relieved to know she wouldn't be fighting Alduin alone. 

She fought with her allies against the end of the world, and the fight felt like it would never end. 

Though back in Whiterun, Lucien cried. He thought he'd never see her again.

_Lyssandra the Wolf was victorious._

Beaten, bruised, and bloody, Lyssandra the Wolf returned to the Throat of the World victorious and alive. She felt no joy in the killing of Alduin, save for the fact the world would be safe. She apologized to Paarthurnax when all was said and done, resting against his side to regain some of her strength before journeying down the mountain. When she arrived at High Hrothgar's courtyard, she had already begun to loosen her armor. Its pieces were discarded on the floor when she entered, and she nearly missed the sound of a door opening. When Lyssandra turned to see who had entered, from across the room, Lucien Flavius stood. 

Time slowed. For the second time that day, Lyssandra was very,  _very,_ afraid. She heard what sounded like a mixture between a sob and a laugh come from the scholar, and she barely made it down the stairs before he had his arms around her. She was bloodied, and his left arm pressed into a still bleeding wound, and she had never felt more at home.

_Lucien was kissing her._

His beard tickled her chin, and he tasted like honey and wine. When she finally caught up to what was going on, it was mere moments before he pulled away. Blue eyes that were red from crying stared into her own, his hair was a mess and looked like he fought three wolves on the way up. Yet the majesty and wonder of Sovngarde would never compare to him at that moment. Lucien was halfway through telling her he loved her when she pulled him back for another kiss. 

It was months later, Lyssandra resting on Lucien's bare chest after a rather  _busy_  morning, that she would reflect on it all. Laughing softly, burying her face in his neck, and thinking of the improbability of her fate.

"What're you laughing at?" he asked, voice all husky and music to her ears. 

"I'm just thinking of how lucky I got finding you in Falkreath that day," she replied, pressing a kiss to his jaw. He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Life was good.

_Lyssandra the Wolf was happy._

She was happy, walking down an old road as she and Lucien made their way to the Imperial City to meet his parents. She was nervous, sure, but Lucien assured her that his parents would love her. She even promised him that, if she could, she'd buy a house as close to the city as possible. Just so they had someplace of their own near his family. That made him laugh, and he told her he'd happily live in Skyrim on just one condition.

"And what would that be, another Elder Scroll?" she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"No, something a bit harder to ask for, I'm afraid." He looked more nervous than she felt, and when he got down on one knee, presenting her with a ring, she knew she was officially the luckiest woman in Tamriel. 

Of course, practically tackling him and smothering his face in kisses between soft yes's was just how things were supposed to go. Lyssandra the Wolf, Dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin, Thane of the nine holds, was happy. Happy, in love, and getting married. 

Life finds a way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's garbage but Lucien is underrated.


End file.
